Drabble´s Collection
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Colección de varios drabbles de mi autoria, algunos sobre mi fic Lament of Inocence y otros por libres.[Updated: Zafiros,Kissing you & Héroe]
1. Hermandad

Aquella mañana amaneció algo rara para Hana Inuzuka, ella jugueteaba con sus cachorros cerca del arroyo cuando vio demasiado movimiento en su casa. A veces odiaba ser pequeña por cosas así, ella había preguntado a sus tíos y a su padre pero nadie quería decirle nada y encima no había visto a su madre. Algo raro tendría que pasar cuando nadie le prestaba ni una pizca de atención, y más aún cuando ni siquiera la habían reprendido por no estar entrenando.

Pateó una de las piedrecitas, mientras pensaba que podría ocurrir, podría utilizar sus mínimas dotes ninja para pasar desapercibida y escurrirse hasta dentro de la casa. Uno de los perritos se acercó a ella olisqueándola y haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz, algo que la hizo reír levemente.

- Kuroimaru déjame –susurró la chiquilla- tengo que pensar como entrar y saber que pasa…

El perrito pareció entender completamente a su ama por lo que echó a correr, gesto que hizo a Hana saltar de su lugar y correr tras el animal. Los demás perros hicieron lo mismo y corrieron tras del otro animal, el cual se divisaba perfectamente por su pelaje negro.

- ¡Neee Kuroimaru! Vuelve que mama va a reñirme… -Ni aún con esos pedidos el perrito paró un momento entrando en la casa.- Kuro-baka…

Hana entró en la casa detrás del cachorro, todo estaba en silencio y parecía que nadie estuviera allí dentro algo que le pareció raro a la pequeña Inuzuka. Hasta que lo escuchó, unos pequeños lloros provenientes de la habitación de su madre la cual, era la única que tenía luz. Caminó con pequeños pasos hasta que entró y vio a su madre acostada en la cama con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, la chiquilla se vio sorprendida y bajo la mirada.

- Sumimasen okaasan…es…es que Kuroimaru…

- Ven Hana –susurró la matriarca del clan Inuzuka, la chiquilla caminó hasta su lado- mira, es tu ototo…

- ¿Nani? –la chiquilla se puso de puntitas mirando en el interior de la toquilla blanca que lo guardaba viendo una carita menuda y unos cabellos del mismo castaño que los suyos - ¿Es mi hermanito?

- Así es Hana

- ¿Y como se llama okaasan?

- Pues… no se, aun no le pusimos nombre –sonrió la mujer- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

- Kiba –dijo Hana acariciando con un dedo las manchas rojizas en forma de colmillo que el pequeño bebe ya tenía- Kiba-ototo –sonrió justo antes de darle un beso a su hermano y haciéndose una promesa interiormente, la de cuidarle siempre…


	2. Uno de esos días

**Drabble: **"Uno de esos días"

**Pareja: **Naruto x Ino

**Frase:** "_Cuando en los corazones de los hombres se siembra la semilla del miedo, en su espíritu crecen alas que le permiten volar_"

Hacía casi tres años que Konoha no era la misma. Dos de los hijos de la tierra del fuego habían partido con un mismo pensamiento pero con distinto sentimiento; uno hacerse fuerte para matar a su hermano y el otro, hacerse fuerte para traer al que alguna vez quiso como tal. Dos muchachos y dos destinos que parecían unidos por un fino lazo que podría quebrarse en segundos.

Hacía tres años casi, que Ino se había centrado en sus entrenamientos. Había visto como Sasuke, su Sasuke se había marchado… Vio como Sakura había tenido el coraje de entrenar bajo las órdenes de la Godaime, como Shikamaru seguía escalando puestos, como Chouji hacía lo mismo… Y ella decidió ser por primera vez una kunoichi con todas las letras, aún cuando su padre no lo quisiera, la Yamanaka se levantaba todos los días antes del amanecer y se acostaba cuando la luna ya estaba muy arriba.

Y este era uno de esos días, aunque algo cambiaría cuando a sus oídos llegó de la llegada y posterior salida hacia la Arena de Naruto. Ella no lograba comprenderlo el porque su corazón se había saltado un latido en ese mismo momento y mucho menos el porque de aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ino decidió no pensar más en aquello puesto que a la mente le llegaba el día en que Sakura le comentaba entre risas que lo que sentía era amor… Amor… ¿eso era aquello que le hacía cosquillas en la barriga cuando pensaba en todo lo que el rubio había crecido¿En que guapo estaría? O era por aquello¿Qué se había olvidado de Sasuke-kun?

Decidió volver a Konoha con paso tranquilo, la noche estaba calmada y traía mucha paz, demasiada. Una cancioncilla le entró en los oídos, una que llevaba mucho tiempo con ella; aquella que hablaba de hombres de palabra, como Naruto…

- _Cuando en los corazones de los hombres se siembra la semilla del miedo, en su espíritu crecen alas que le permiten volar_– canturreó la rubia camino de su casa, bajo la luz de aquellas farolas. Estaba cerca y la canción se le antojaba demasiado pegadiza…

- Ohayo Ino…

- ¿Naruto?

El muchacho del Kyuubi asintió mirándola a los ojos turquesas que se quedaron petrificados, el azul cielo de Naruto brilló por segundos con más soltura si podía. La Yamanaka sonrió;

- Bienvenido a casa… -tras de eso un abrazo y un juramento interior, contarle sus sentimientos al cabo de toda esta batalla por un ideal perdido.


	3. Something Stupid

**Drabble: **Something Stupid

**Pairing:** Neji x Mizanaki (basado en el fic "Lament of Innocence") 

La miró una vez más y suspiró¿cómo se podía ser tan cabezota y malhablada a la vez? Había veces en que él podía meter la pata, veces en que ella lo haría y nada pasaba pero… ¿Cuántas veces en el día era capaz esa mujer de hacerlo?

Y encima después de pelear los dos parecían un par de crios pequeños, de espaldas uno al otro sin mirarnos… pero curiosamente nuestras espaldas tocándonos, rozándonos inconscientemente. Te sentí estremecerte contra mi, para después suspirar sin que te escuchase y jugar con la bandana que llevas atada al cuello mientras tus labios susurran una canción de tu tierra… tan lejana pero tan calida como tu…

Calidez… esa es la palabra que mejor te describe, tan calida como el sol de tu tierra de arena, tu cuerpo se repega un poco más al mío buscando el ínfimo contacto de mi espalda, mi cuerpo frío… Frío hasta que te encontré, con una sola mirada eres capaz de cambiar el orden de mi día, y revolucionar hasta la mínima hormona de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué clase de hechizo has hecho en mi, hechicera de ojos grises? Espero que me lo expliques pronto como siempre haces, con tus manos en las caderas haciendo grandes aspavientos y moviéndote al compás del aire que parece aliarse contigo para hacerte ver más hermosa si es que cabe…

Demonios… de nuevo lo haces siquiera sin hablar, mis pensamientos siempre terminan en ti, en una sonrisa, en un día, en una caricia casual… En cualquier cosa tu nombre siempre se esconde, tu cabello ébano y fuego enmarca tus ojos cuando te levantas para volverme a mirar a los ojos, ahora frente a mi… Me miras fijamente intentando buscar un mínimo signo de emoción en mis ojos opalinos y haces lo inevitable, lo único que sabes que puede derretirme…

Sonríes.

Y con eso todo mi autocontrol se va al traste, te aferro en mis brazos cayendo los dos en el suelo con tus risas de fondo, provocándome… Me muerdes el cuello, me acaricias quedando sobre mi, sentada en mi te observo, poderosa, tenerme bajo tu control.

- ¿Qué has hecho en mi Mizanaki?

Sonríes de nuevo maliciosa y te echas sobre mi provocándome, cortando el mínimo autocontrol que tengo, bajando tus manos ansiosas por mi cuerpo.

- Solo… simplemente… amarte…. –se acerca a mi boca y mordisquea mis labios – Neji Hyuuga…


	4. All About Loving You

**Drabble: **All About Loving You

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Midori (basado en el fic "Lament of Innocence")

Un golpe, otro más... El sonido del metal pegando contra aquel muñeco desprovisto de vida, un segundo y su respiración alterada. Ahora seguramente suspirará y volverá a atacarle, solo tengo que cerrar los ojos. No tarde ni un momento y volvió a ello.

Conozco cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada respiración… Su cuerpo moviéndose en felinos movimientos y su cabello grisáceo parece cobrar vida mostrándose plata bajo la pequeña luz que lo ve entrenar. Lleva cuatro horas, sin parar un solo segundo; intentando borrar algo, intentando eliminar ese demonio interior que le carcome diariamente desde hace tantos años…

Desde que era un niño, un niño jugando a ser hombre; un niño manejando armas, manejando aquella katana... Un niño, mi niño mi siempre frío pero dulce niño de agudos comentarios y sonrisas llenas de luz, sonrisas que solo tu guardas tras tu mascara de fría indiferencia ante cualquier gesto de cariño. Lo sé, temes volver a perder todo lo que ahora amas, esas personas que para ti son un universo.

Sonrío viendo las fotos amontonadas mientras tu sigues con tus movimientos, Naruto y Sasuke peleando, una foto de Sakura sonriendo abiertamente, otra más de Naruto con la boca llena de ramen, Reiko y Sasuke abrazados y dormidos… Entre todas esas la foto de la fiesta, tus chicos y mis chicas, los Hyuuga, Iruka, Nakuru, los chicos de Asuma y Kurenai, y ellos mismos junto a Tsunade-sensei y a Jiraiya… Y se que tras esa mascara y tras de todos ellos tu estabas sonriendo y curiosamente al recordarlo, yo he hecho el mismo gesto, he sonreído calcando tu sonrisa.

Un abrazo me trae a la realidad, tu cuerpo pegado al mío y un beso curioso dejado al azar en mi cuello. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y miras curioso lo que hago descubriendo entre todo otra foto más; mis ojos la observan para volverme a ti. Hace tanto de esta foto, éramos niños y ahí estábamos todos; Rin sonreía abrazada de mi, Nakuru abrazaba a Obito de igual manera y Gai nos abrazaba a Naku y a mi; tras de nosotros Yondaime sonreía abiertamente agarrandote del hombro para que no marcharas. Nuestros ojos aún guardaban esa vitalidad de cuando éramos niños, esa inocencia… Acabo de descubrir tu "pequeño demonio" interior.

Me vuelvo y suspiro mirándote, una pequeña lágrima pugna por salir de tu ojo oscuro pero no la dejas. Nos miramos fijamente intentando descubrir algo del interior del otro que no logramos encontrar, tal vez algo que nos haga volver a aquella inocencia…

- Yo no debería de estar aquí –susurras pasando tu dedo sobre la foto, justo donde Obito sonreía.

- Pero lo estás, porque él así lo quiso Kakashi… Él lo deseo y te lo hace ver diariamente

- Midori… -mi nombre en sus labios se escucha suave, como una caricia lenta y dulce.

- Te amo Kakashi… mi niño pequeño…

De nuevo su risa, su mirada brilla y yo solo puedo llenarme con eso, con sus sonrisas diarias mientras intento devolverle aquel brillo… Aquello que solo él puede tener.

Aquello que es parte de todo lo que amo de él.


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

**Drabble: **Behind Blue Eyes

**Pairing:** Lee x Megumi (basado en el fic "Lament of Innocence") 

Llevaba un par de meses sin verse, sin poder observar aquellos ojos llenos de luz; aquellos que nadie pudo ver más que ella en aquella oscuridad que la arropaba de camino a Konoha. Ahí fue cuando los vio, grandes y oscuros pero llenos de una luz especial para ella; y la sonrisa se fundió tiernamente en aquellos labios que por primera vez ella besara para sorpresa de él y de todos.

Un océano, había susurrado él y ella había reído. Sus ojos se agrandaron a la visión hermosa del ángel de piel morena frente a él, con aquella cascada de oro recorriendo la espalda desnuda por el vestido de fiesta. La primera salida juntos, como conocidos, como amigos… un primer empujón a un final.

Ella, le había devuelto la fuerza, la luz… su nuevo camino. Un camino dictaminado por oro y azul y que le traía ahora después de 2 meses largos y solitarios, a la Arena. Un largo camino para alguien solo pero corto para quien ansía ver su mar. Un mar que no tardó en llegar, alegre y sorpresiva en su mente¿cómo reaccionaría? Ella no había querido despedirse, no quería ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos que aún amaba, aquella luz que le hacía andar por la vida.

Las puertas se habían abierto ante él y la sonrisa de aquella que los unió se agrandó. Ahora descubría con razón porqué su amigo estaba tan locamente enamorado de aquella muchacha. Ella lo pasó a una segunda habitación y le pidió que no se volviera… ¿Cómo no volverse al escuchar la tímida y cálida voz de su ángel llamar a aquella muchacha?

Reconocería los suaves movimientos de la mayor y como les había dejado allí solos, los pasos calmos y lentos de su pequeña como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, acercándose a él, curiosa… Y sin poder aguantarse más, volverse para perderse en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos azules.

Y la sonrisa de antaño, fue sustituida con un nuevo y renovado beso, un beso calmo y tranquilo lleno de aquel amor, de aquella protección que pensó brindarle toda su vida.

- Lee…

- He vuelto, Megumi

Solo esas palabras, la hicieron estremecer… ya nunca más estaría sola.


	6. All for love

**Drabble: **All for love

**Pairing:** Obito x Nakuru (basado en el fic "Lament of Innocence") 

Hacía tantos años que iba allí diariamente que siquiera llevaba una cuenta o tenía que poner algún despertador para despertarse. Su cuerpo parecía robotizado a aquellas horas; despertarse, ducharse, tomarse un café y salir disparada hacia el lugar donde diariamente él la esperaba, paciente y ansioso a que la niña de sus ojos llegara.

Siempre la recibía con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que no perdía desde que era pequeño; la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada y aquel nerviosismo colocándose sus gafas. Ella llegaría como siempre y le sonreiría presta a contarle lo que el día anterior le había pasado, alguna reunión con Tsunade, seguramente alguna pelea con Gai o tal vez un momento de charlas con Genma e Iruka. Ella le contaría de Sasuke para que no se preocupara por él, le diría de los pasos dados contra la Akatsuki o simplemente de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.El muchacho solo sonreiría mirándola tiernamente, intentando tocarla pero jamás llegando a ella. Se odiaría por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola y por no poder estar a su lado.

Ella acababa de llegar como diariamente, con una pequeña flor blanca que dejaría en su regazo, aquellos últimos días su pequeña risueña parecía más feliz de lo normal y era algo que le encantaba; sus enormes ojos castaños brillaban y sus manos intentaban acentuar sus explicaciones. Midori Naname había vuelto y con ella, su pasado y una futura esperanza; él la recordaba había sido una buena amiga y ahora internamente solo sabía darle las gracias por alegrar a Nakuru.

- Mañana volveré Obito, no creas que no recuerdo que es tu cumpleaños –dijo la muchacha tocando la piedra que contenía el nombre del Uchiha- Intentaré que el vago de Kakashi venga antes y también Midori, ella me dijo que vendría… Sabes… te sigo echando de menos, aunque haya pasado todo este tiempo. Hasta mañana mi amor…

Sentado en aquella piedra, vestido como siempre y sonriendo dulce, Obito se despedía de ella… aunque no pudiera tocarla más.


	7. Un beso

**Drabble: **Un beso

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata

Un beso… son solo dos palabras que para muchos parecen claras y seguramente es algo dado muchas veces por ellos. Un solo beso, algo que podría mover el mundo como pararlo en un segundo lleno de sentimiento… El lento roce de los labios demostrándose un cariño inimaginable, bajo la luz de una luna llena o tras un sol abrasador; un tibio y tímido sentimiento compartido por dos personas…

Solo eso deseo, una pequeña esperanza en este camino; mi camino del ninja como solo tú dices con tu mirada llena de vida y tu sonrisa tan vivaracha. Es ese tu camino del ninja, tu sonrisa dedicada siempre a la misma persona y tus ojos fijos en ella rompiendo mi corazón en millones de pedazos. Y volviéndolo a reconstruir cuando me miras y parece que tus ojos vuelven a brillar, tan azules como el cielo que ahora mismo me ampara… Si tu me dieras un beso, seguramente mi corazón dejaría de palpitar y el aire de mis pulmones correría junto al aire libre y mis ojos, ópalos sinceros, se abrirían súbitamente para cerrarse luego y disfrutar del contacto de tus cálidos labios…

- Hinata… Hinata-chan ¿me escuchas?

- H…Hai… Gomen Naruto-kun…

- ¿En que piensas?- preguntas mientras me miras, dulce e ingenuo como siempre.

- No…no es nada… -susurro al sentir mis mejillas calientes.

Me miras y sonríes y yo, suspiro ansiosa mirándote fijamente. Si mi sueño se cumpliera para disfrutar de la dulzura de tus labios… Sonrío, y veo como me copias sonriendo de vuelta, acercándote a mí haciendo que mi corazón comience a golpear mi pecho desbocándose en ese momento.

- Hinata-chan…

- Mmm…

Te acercas completamente sonrojado y me tomas la mano, suspiras y sin previo aviso rozas tus labios con los míos separándote al instante para que después ocurriera algo que te sorprende, mis labios se han decidido a cumplir mi sueño, besándote dulcemente…


	8. Always

**Always** JiraTsu 

Desde que desperté juro que he pensado que todo esto es un sueño, un sueño que tu has estado esperando durante tantísimos años y yo, yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Ahora que escucho tu respiración tranquila haciéndome cosquillas en el hombro, si nos vieran los chicos… ¿Qué dirían de nosotros? Si supieran que el día libre de entrenamiento que le hemos dado a ambos ha terminado en este juego de chiquillos…

Quien lo diría, quien que tu siempre obsesionado con cuerpos hermosos y chicas jóvenes me dijera que no importa como esté tras de esta mascara de fingida juventud, tu al que he golpeado demasiadas veces por ser un pervertido sin oficio ni beneficio… Es curioso como las mujeres solemos caer con unas palabras, y hasta la más fiera o la más negada lo hace; y yo amigo mío, yo no soy una excepción. Aunque ahora ahí dormido pienses que soy distinta, yo no lo soy… Yo he sufrido como todas, por amor, por desamor; he tenido tanto dolor dentro de mí y eso tú, que en nuestra preciada juventud fuiste mi paño de lágrimas, lo sabes. Tu me has visto llorar por Orochimaru aún siendo un par de niños, me has visto llorar por Dan… me has visto siempre tan hundida, y lo sabes... Sabes que si ahora te vas, me destruirás, porque me tienes en tus manos…

Tan bien lo sabías desde la primera vez que tomamos sake en Ichiraku, lo sabías porque te lo dije tras de tu primera intentona. No éramos niños que jugaban de nuevo a ver quien era el que antes ligaba con otro, ni jovenzuelos como nuestros alumnos los cuales parecen más centrados que nosotros mismos. Tú te reíste a eso;

- No soy como Naruto – me dijiste – No me gustan tan dulces y tímidas como Hinata Hyuuga…

- Pero si jóvenes – me reí y tú hiciste lo mismo- No soy una niña, no quiero dolerme de un amor frustrado de nuevo… No quiero sentirlo ahora en mis propias carnes…

- Tsunade –dijiste susurrando mi nombre, mirándome de reojo… ¡como sabes que eso me encanta! – Te he dicho que no soy como Naruto, pero en esto si lo soy. Él no quiso estar con Sakura porque estaba enamorado de Hinata… Yo, princesa, no quiero estar con nadie… porque llevo toda mi vida enamorado de ti.

Y reí al escucharte, reí tanto que creíste que me había vuelto loca… pero tú también sonreíste cómplice al ver que después de aquellas carcajadas me terminé serenando. Y nos miramos para después mirar aquella noche sin luna, la misma que estoy viendo desde esta pequeña habitación.

Y es que las noches oscuras siempre fueron nuestras acompañantes¿y sabes Jiraiya? Descubrí que _al fin y al cabo, resulta que existen algunos hombres más interesantes que una buena botella de sake… _y mucho más adictivos que estas...

Y tú, eres uno de ellos.


	9. Mía

**Mía** (SasuTema/NejiTema)

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llevo aquí en Konoha? Creo que puede ser perfectamente cosa de un año cuando me crucé en su camino, cuando estuvimos juntos en aquellas peleas tal vez. Allí bajo aquellos cerezos cuando en un leve susurro me dijo tantas veces que me quería, tantas o más que yo cuando le acorralé en mis brazos contra la pared de su casa, besándole. Absorbiéndole la vida en cada uno de mis besos tanto como él lo hacía conmigo, y reíamos tras de eso al mirarnos a los ojos. Reíamos nerviosos pero cómplices por lo que hacíamos, ansiosos de tenernos, dudosos por amarnos…

Ya de eso hace un año, desde que por primera vez enrede mis dedos en tus cabellos oscuros, en los que tus ojos se clavaron a fuego en mi alma… Después de aquellas dos simples palabras… Un año justo como el que Uchiha Sasuke, el genio conocido por todos volvió, un año justo en como vimos que se abría paso de nuevo entre todos, haciendo que aquella luz que parecía perseguirle se acercara demasiado a nuestras defensas. Yo le miraba, como todas; pero yo y solo yo sabía como hacerle frente. Tú lo atribuías a mi madurez, y yo lo atribuía a mis sentimientos.

Recuerdo como aquella tarde se acercó a mi aprovechando que la misión nos la habían brindado a nosotros dos, recuerdo la leve brisa que acariciaba mis cabellos sueltos (tal y como siempre te han gustado) haciendo que acariciaran lentamente mis mejillas, haciendo con eso que echara de menos tus leves manos acariciándome el cuerpo… Él se sentó a mi lado en silencio; no hablábamos, solo descansábamos de todo aquello en silencio y yo pensaba en ti, en la cara que pondrías cuando te enteraras de mi misión conjunta con él. Y en como seguramente después sonreirías sabiendo lo arisca que puedo ser, lo dulcemente peligroso de mi ser, como tu decías.

Todo pasó deprisa, me preguntó el porque de mi continua estancia en Konoha aún llevando mi protector de la arena, le respondí de mi compromiso contigo. Él bufó en ese instante acariciándose la azabache melena que tenía, y me contó de su hermano y de su vida, su promesa de matarle… y sobre todo el de restaurar su clan. Me dijo que necesitaba una mujer fuerte y hermosa, y me nombró, recuerdo el momento de volverme a él, de fulminarle con mis ojos y aquel cambio de palabras;

- _Esto es extraño, ni siquiera sé cuando empezó... solo se que existe y que se acrecienta cada día que te veo –_su voz parecía perder frialdad, y su mano se intentó situar en mi mejilla, intentó acariciarme como suya.

- Lo siento Sasuke, yo solo puedo amar a una persona… y solo por él me quedé en Konoha... y con él estoy prometida…

- ¿Nara Shikamaru? –preguntó como si nada, y es que tu mismo sabes que siempre me han tomado por novia de él.

- No, Hyuuga Neji –respondí saboreando tu nombre entre mis labios.

Y después de eso, él no dijo nunca nada más… no lo intentó y ni siquiera deseó ir a otra misión conmigo. No después de romperle así el corazón, recordándole que yo solo te pertenezco a ti…como tu, me perteneces a mi.


	10. 3 años después

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata

**Frase:**_ "Nunca me perdonaré el haber estado tan ciego"_

Hacía varios días que había vuelto de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, habían sido 3 años completos. Años con sus 365 días, algunos de ellos bastante lejos de Konoha, otros durmiendo las noches y una gran mayoría ansiando horas de sueño. Pero eran esas noches, cuando era capaz de entrenar y no dormir cuando su cabeza pensaba tanto, cuando se repetía una y otra vez la cantinela que lo estaba atormentando.

Pocos días antes de salir de Konoha volvió a declararse con Sakura, le dijo que la quería y era verdad. La quería en ese entonces, demasiado. Pero ella le contestó, bastante calmada, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke aún cuando este se hubiera ido con Orochimaru. El rubio solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa de "déjame esconderme tras de esto" que siempre ponía y salió de allí, había hecho lo que deseaba… y ahora tendría tiempo de no pensar en Sakura ni en ninguna otra chica… o eso pensaba.

El día de irse se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera pensado, en la puerta estaba Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga aquella muchacha que se desmayaba solo verle, aquella tierna niña de 12 años que se sonrojaba mirándole, que se desmayaba…que tartamudeaba. Ella simplemente se despidió de él completamente roja con un pedido y a la vez un recuerdo;

- Vuelve N…Naruto-kun –había susurrado la hermosa chica de ojos blancos- Vuelve con nosotros…

Días después aquellos ojos empezaron a no írsele de la mente, comenzó a recordarlos noche tras noche. Se amparó en ese recuerdo para no pensar en Sakura, en su continua negación a estar juntos, a su continua espera de Sasuke. En ese nuevo pero conocido mundo el recuerdo de Hinata le sirvió como un salvavidas del que tomarse, del que no soltarse. La Hyuuga había estado a su lado desde que él tenía uso de razón, aún de pequeño cuando todos le daban la espalda aquella niña tímida y callada existía en un rincón de su mente. Ahora estaba en la entrada de Konoha, tres años después de hacerle aquella promesa, tres años después para cumplírsela y para hacerle una nueva promesa.

Había visto a todos, a su sensei Kakashi, a la vieja, a Shikamaru, a Sakura… hasta Temari le había dado la bienvenida. El rubio caminaba por aquellas calles, por suerte aquella compañera que siempre le había dejado solo comenzaba a sonreírle. Había encontrado a Shino y a Kiba con aquel enorme Akamaru que parecía más un caballo que un perro, y justo cuando pensaba preguntarles por Hinata aparecía ella. Tan niña, tan dulce, tan hermosa… No lo había evitado y antes de que se desmayase había tomado su mano y se la llevaba ante los reproches sobre todo de Kiba.

Justo a los pies del lago había parado aquella carrera, volviéndose hacia Hinata y maravillándose de la vista. Sus cabellos alborotados, sus mejillas rojas tanto como sus entreabiertos labios mientras respiraba alterada por aquella carrera. Naruto se sentó, sin dejar de observar aquella hermosa vista; le dio la mano halando de ella para que se sentara a su lado con tal mala pata que ella cayó sobre él. Naruto se sorprendió y rápidamente enlazó sus manos a su fina cintura y ella, a su cuello quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro.

- N…Na…Naruto-kun…

- Hinata… -susurró él mirándola a los ojos- _Nunca me perdonaré el haber estado tan ciego._

-¿Nani?

La pregunta de ella quedó suspendida en el aire de aquella nueva Konoha tras de 3 años, suspendida en el aire y colgada en los cálidos labios del Uzumaki quien le había robado aquel beso que ella aguardaba darle. Tan dulce, tan cálido, tan hermosamente plagado de recuerdos y de risas…

Un beso que sería el comienzo, de una vida en común.


	11. En esta noche

**Pairing:** Neji x Temari

**Frase** : _Solo el sonido de tus besos, el de tus caricias es el que se alza como un suave murmullo_

La noche está en todo su apogeo, la oscuridad llena todos los rincones de esta tierra a la que amo más que a mi misma... Mas que a mi pero no más que a ti, que duermes esta noche entre mis brazos, tranquilo, sabiendo que nadie va a molestarnos. Sabiendo como sabes, que nada pasará, que no llegará un instante más en el que tenga que decirte "debo volver a casa"; no, ya no más… ya no tendré que pasar más madrugadas frías anhelando la calidez de tus brazos. Hubiera deseado que vieras las estrellas conmigo, que me contases historias mágicas sobre ellas haciendo que termine mirándolas boquiabierta para después reírte de mi por ello… Maldita sea, que no se como lo haces pero lo logras; mi hermano Kankuro te ha pedido el truco pero tu solo ríes levemente negándole ese truco, el que tienen tus orbes ópalo que hacen callar cualquiera de mis murmullos urgentes.

Cualquiera de ellos menos cuando estamos juntos, como hace unos momentos donde al comienzo de nuestra danza el silencio es el dueño de esta habitación. iSolo el sonido de tus besos, el de tus caricias es el que se alza como un suave murmullo/i entre estas sabanas que ya no son solo mías, ya no solo llevan impregnado mi olor sino que el tuyo; madera y sándalo, llenan impasibles hasta el rincón más oculto de mi piel; la piel que tu has tatuado a besos y caricias, la misma que se estremece al sentir tu piel rozar conmigo…

Dices que adoras mi piel bronceada, pero no más que yo la tuya nacarada, tan pura como la nieve que jamás han visto mis ojos más que en los tuyos, nieve y pureza… ópalos abiertos siempre para mi. Y es que no es solo tu piel, no solo tus ojos, no solo la marea ébano que es tu cabello; es todo de ti, son tus leves sonrisas, son tus andares, tu firmeza, tu ternura, tu deseo, tu melancolía, tu frialdad y tu calidez, tu verdad… y la mía, que ahora eres todo tu.

Y es ahora, Neji, que te encuentro dormido entre mis brazos; que tu respirar tranquilo contra mi piel me dice que estás dormido, que puedo dedicarme a ti en este momento en el que por la ventana de mi habitación puedo ver a la nieve cayendo sobre la arena.


	12. Imágenes

**Pairing: **Genma x OOC (Saya)

Basado en el fic de** Zelha**, "_Portals of light_"

Saya se movió en su cama gruñendo levemente, su cuerpo estaba completamente tapado. Sonrió. El recuerdo de la noche anterior era algo bastante bueno, dulce y después de todo, revelador.

La noche había comenzado en el pub, como todos los fines de semana después de sus respectivas rondas Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai y ella se encontraban allí compartiendo un rato. Normalmente Genma siempre iba con ella, y Midori las veces que estaba en Konoha pero ambos estaban en una misión conjunta. Sunagakure y Konoha eran los dos aliados más poderosos y se ayudaban mutuamente, sobre todo desde que Gaara mando a Midori como intermediaria y la Godaime viendo aquello hizo lo mismo con Tenten, cosa que Kankuro agradeció en su interior. De todas aquellas idas y venidas habían descubierto un movimiento bastante extraño entre Hierba y Trueno y habían mandado a Midori junto a Genma a vigilar aquello.

A Saya le había parecido extraño pues era sabido por la Godaime y por el Kazekage que eran más eficaces con sus parejas, pero si la vieja había decidido aquello, ella no sería quien se metería. La noche estaba medio intranquila por su parte pero Kakashi se veía demasiado tranquilo…o no tanto, porque a poco más de las 1:30 decidió irse. Poco después Asuma y Kurenai la acompañaban hasta su casa pues ellos mañana tendrían que volverse a donde los cazadores por un tiempo bastante considerable.

Saya en ese entonces se había mudado a la casa de Genma, así lo tendría mucho más vigilado pensaba la pelirroja entrando al departamento del cual no habia cambiado muchas cosas. Solo algunas fotos, una de ella con Kakashi y Midori, otra de estos juntos con el equipo 7 y Reiko, la hermana menor de Midori quien también se había echo asidua de Konoha. Otra de su ultimo cumpleaños, junto a Genma. Sonrió al tomar aquella imagen donde él la tenia fuertemente tomada de la cintura atrayendole a él, al lado de aquella otra imagen donde estaban ellos dos de pequeños. Saya enarcó una ceja, ella no tenia aquella imagen, era bastante nueva; la tomó y vió que detrás tenia una nota. La leyó y sonrió, era regalo de Midori y Kakashi; ella no se había acordado pero aquel frío 10 de enero ya era su cumpleaños. Y un cumpleaños sin Genma no era tal.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sintio algo a sus espaldas, algo a lo que no le dio tiempo de esquivar y ni siquiera ver, cuando tenia los ojos tapados y sus labios cerrados por otros. Conocía demasiado bien aquella maestría en los besos, y aquella ternura cuando la besaba; enredó sus manos tras el cuello de él y mordisqueó sus labios jugando cuando por fin le vió, tenia un leve corte en la mejilla pero fuera de eso nada más. Saya sonrió, aquel corte podía ser…

- Un sai –dijo Genma al ver la mirada curiosa de ella – Midori es bastante impulsiva..

Saya rió, Midori era peor que una hermana mayor con ella.. peor que el mismo Kakashi cuando se trataba de reducir los instintos de caza de Genma. El chico sonrió al verla sonreir, su preciosa nena; Midori le había azuzado para llegar esa misma noche, era el cumpleaños de Saya y ella no dejaría que su amiga lo pasara sin él. Hasta tuvo tiempo de arreglarle el pelo, ante gruñidos de Genma, ya que decía que era un completo desastre.

- Oye preciosa…

- Aa.. ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo algo que darte –le susurró malicioso sentandola en la cama mientras él se acuclillaba delante de la pelirroja- Pensé en regalarte un sai como esos que Kakashi le regaló a Midori cuando se prometieron, pero yo no soy tan así.. –Saya asintió, el pobre Kakashi tuvo burlas de Genma durante casi 4 meses a cuenta de haberse prometido, hasta que Midori le hizo una pequeña jugarreta que culminaba con aquella larga caja que él le entregaba. Saya aguantó un gritito de pura satisfacción al verlo, una katana de roja empuñadura y de hoja de plata. La misma que habían visto en una visita a la Arena, aquella que tenía un dragón grabado a lo largo de la hoja… -No es un anillo, como Asuma le dio a Kurenai, ni esos sais de plata tan bonitos pero…

- Es preciosa Genma…

- … sin ella no podría pedirte… que no te vayas nunca de mi lado.

- ¿Qué?

- No es solo un feliz cumpleaños preciosa, es un, necesito que te quedes junto a mi todos los cumpleaños de tu vida.

Saya sonrió aún más claramente, mientras una traviesa lágrima recorria sus mejillas siendo atrapada por los labios del Shiranui. Tras de eso, abrazos y besos que culminarían con la noche más especial de sus vidas.


	13. Un último suspiro

La pelirrosa se movió nuevamente, sentía las muñecas bastante apretadas y su cuerpo estaba aturdido, entonces lo recordó todo; como Naruto salvó en un último momento a Sai y a Sasuke de que ambos se atacaran y como Yamato los había sacado de allí… menos ella, ella se había quedado atrás y no habían podido sacarla. Sakura lloró en silencio en aquella fría sala mientras pensaba que podía ocurrir con ella, pensó en que si en vez de estar pendiente de Sasuke y de su físico lo hubiera estado de igual manera de ser una mejor kunoichi, todo hubiera cambiado. Ella ahora solo era una niña intentando jugar en un mundo de ninjas no hecho para ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura conocida, Kabuto. Este se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente, Orochimaru había dado una orden y él se encargaría de cumplirla. Ella sería la primera victima del juego llevado en contra de la hoja, Tsunade sería la primera en caer tras la muerte de su adorada alumna. Aquello era una guerra, y Sakura Haruno era la primera pieza en caer.

Kabuto se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta rozar con indulgencia sus labios, sujetando a la chica para que no se moviera.

- ¿Qué…me has…dado? –gimoteó la pelirrosa al sentir los fríos labios del secuaz de Orochimaru alejarse.

- Una droga… despídete del mundo…son tus últimos segundos.

Las esmeraldas de sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su garganta se cerró y el corazón se le desbocó completamente… Antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez les vio, sus compañeros…sus amigos. Y en silencio, en su ultimo suspiro le pidió perdón a Naruto, por hacerle tanto daño.


	14. Amiga

Maldita sea, odio estas peleas tontas…. Aunque esta vez no ha sido una pelea normal, esta vez ha sido el final. Me juré jamás hacer llorar a Hinata y lo incumplí, juré estar con ella para siempre pero no ha podido ser… Maldita sea por siempre las normas de la casa Hyuuga… Con estos pensamientos la encontré, a mi compañera de grupo, a Sakura Haruno pensativa, mirando el horizonte.

Me senté a su lado y ella sonrió levemente preguntándome por que tenía aquella cara. Y se lo conté, el odio con que Hiashi me había echado de su casa, los gritos, las lágrimas de Hinata, el pedido a Neji de que la protegiera siempre. Entonces ella me miró con aquel par de esmeraldas y me sonrió levemente acariciando mis cabellos como si fuera un niño, me empujó a recostarme sobre sus rodillas y sonrió. Desde que Sasuke volvió a Konoha ella y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, como si fuéramos hermanos… la sentía tan cercana a mi que sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa y que ella haría eso. Acariciarme y sonreír, buscar las mejores palabras que calmaran mi alma y darme un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarme antes de decirme aquellas palabras;

- Ya sabes que yo estaré siempre aquí contigo, Naruto.

Gracias, Sakura…


	15. Héroe

_**Lo escrito con negrita es de Temari, lo demás de Naruto **_

**Llevo todo el día a su lado, me hace reír… no me deja un segundo en que caiga en mis pensamientos, simplemente me mira con sus zafiros llenos de vida y me sonríe contándome otra historia más sobre Jiraiya-sama y yo solo termino por echarme a reír obviando mis pensamientos y esos sentimientos que se agolpan en mi corazón cada vez que esa sonrisa me llena de él.**

Ella corretea el camino, me mira, me sonríe y el mundo cae de nuevo a sus pies. El sol ha estado brillando todo el día en sus cabellos, enredado en ellos dando toda esa luz que solo se desprende de los hermosos ojos de mi acompañante. La siento triste desde que Shikamaru la dejó, la misma tristeza que desprenden sus ojos desprendieron los míos cuando Hinata se cansó de esperarme… cuando ella fue con Kiba…

**Comemos algo antes de que el sol comience a caer, nos sinceramos ante un bol de comida. Él me escucha atentamente y yo solo puedo explicarle lo que siento, lo que me atormenta, lo que termina en mi…**

La miro escuchándola, unas lágrimas caen, la abrazo y las limpio con una sonrisa. Ya no soy más aquel chiquillo hiperactivo… Ahora solo puedo abrazarla, ella sonríe. Pago a aquel viejo y la llevo conmigo en una carrera, quiero enseñarle aquel lugar que me gusta tanto… el lugar donde descubrí mi verdad.

**Llegamos al alto donde las cabezas de los Kages observan Konoha, él me arrastra hasta la cabeza del Cuarto. Aquellos rasgos de la estatua se parecen en gran medida a él, Naruto sonríe tomando mis manos entre las de él y yo solo puedo sonrojarme violentamente;**

**- ¿Na…Naruto? – él simplemente me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.**

- Gracias por un día maravilloso, Temari – su sonrisa se eleva aquí, en mi lugar preferido… donde los aldeanos ven a mi padre, un héroe…


	16. Kissing You

Fanfic dedicado al las chicas del FC de Neji en Naruto-es, ellas ya saben quienes son.  
Es un Neji x OOC

* * *

¿Quién soy yo? Bueno mi nombre no tiene mucha trascendencia, simplemente soy una cazadora… Bueno mejor creo es no irme por las ramas y comenzar por el principio. 

Mi nombre es Akari, tengo 20 años y unas ganas de conocer mundo que me mataban, tanto como para meterme a ninja aunque con esto aunque fuera entre aldeas se terminaba viajando. No pasaba tiempo en casa desde que me licencie como Jounin, y eso que mi madre se pensaba que estaría más tiempo con ella… Ah si, ese cabello rojo es mío, siempre lo llevo así de desarreglado… o bueno, yo sola lo corto así que por eso tiene ese corte tan sumamente especial. Vengo desde la aldea de la catarata de "intercambio". Ojala que al chico que hayan mandado allí por este mes lo traten bien…

Tal como llego soy presentada ante la Hokage, no me dan tiempo a limpiarme una gota de polvo ni siquiera a recogerme el cabello que termina en media coleta tomada con una pinza que prende de mis ropas. La Hokage me mira, parezco una pordiosera seguro… mi tipo no es lo más envidiable y mucha gente se pregunta como llegue a ser lo que soy. Ella me habla y me cuenta sobre el plan del mes, me fortalecerá seguramente… ¡y hasta tendré profesor! Vaya que eso si no me lo esperaba.

- Pasa por favor –dice la Kage, me vuelvo… Mis ojos se abren de par en par y creo que mi boca ha hecho un extraño "crash" al golpear el suelo¿acaba de caer un ángel del cielo y kami-sama no se ha dado cuenta? – Tsuki Akari, este es Hyuuga Neji y será tu sensei durante todo el mes.

Dios mío, todavía sigo embebida en mi nube de felicidad, _este tío está bastante bueno _me digo interiormente mientras le tiendo la mano saludándole "**Seguro es un capullo creído… segurísimo**" me reprendo mientras mis ojos verdeazulados topan con un par de perlas… Un mes completo…

* * *

¡Sólo ha pasado una semana¿Quién coño se cree este tío que es? Está buenísimo si, pero es un capullo integral… Solo sabe ponerle pegas a mis movimientos, que si atacas bajo, que si eso está mal, que esa técnica no vale nada. Bueno también me pone pegas a mi, demasiado delgada, no comes, demasiado vaga, demasiado sucia… 

Y pensar que aún me quedan tres más es un calvario totalmente, por suerte conocí a su prima Hinata y ella me ayuda a mas o menos llevar con paciencia a Neji… por que encima de todo estoy en la casa Hyuuga con lo que aún que no lo quiera me termino encontrando con él todo el santo día.

No comprendo como una persona como Hinata es capaz de lidiar con él y menos aún comprenderé como hay tantas chicas en Konoha locas por él. Vale que sea un chico atractivo, aquellos ojos blancos que le delataban, aquel cabello oscuro, su porte, su voz, su cuerpo… ¡mierda! Siempre terminaba así pensando en él, en como sería verle sonreír o casi siempre en como hacerle perder la cabeza con mis tonterías, como él las llama.

* * *

Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado, quiere ver mi desempeño en batalla antes de marcharme puesto que en dos días mi mes allí habrá acabado. Seguramente la cara de felicidad que tiene el Hyuuga en estos momentos es por ello, bueno cara de felicidad puedo llamar a que no esté como diariamente con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca extraña. Nuestra misión es servir de escolta a una mujer, por lo que parece esta es de la Ola y necesita llegar allí sin problemas. 

Naruto se ríe cuando le digo la misión, "**Es parecida a mi primera misión**" ríe mientras abraza fuertemente a Hinata contra él "**Ahí descubrí porqué en verdad quiero seguir mi camino del ninja**" termina orgulloso no sin antes ser apuntillado por un siempre callado Sasuke, el cual nos contó sobre la escalada a los árboles y lo torpe que era el "usuratonkachi". Ambos pelean, como si fueran niños pequeños cuando en verdad solo tienen mi misma edad. Hinata me separa de ellos y me cuenta sobre el día que pasaré con Neji y me sorprendo… ella solo me pide que me porte bien con él¿pero quién se portará bien conmigo, gimoteo en silencio mientras le prometo a mi amiga que haré lo posible para que Neji no lo pase tan mal ese día.

* * *

El camino por suerte no es largo, Neji va tras de mi con la chica pegada a su brazo. Sólo puedo sonreír levemente ante la cara de enojo y angustia de mi querido profesor, lleva todo el día con esa tía como una lapa la cual no le deja avanzar minimamente bien y vamos retrasados respecto el tiempo que pensó el genio tardar. A media tarde Neji decide quedarse en un pequeño hotel y saldríamos la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Asentí levemente y esperé atrás mientras él y la pegajosa pedían habitaciones… 

Recuerdo a la chica como se arreglaba para poder cenar con él, y sonreí de lado pensando en Neji, seguramente se retiraría temprano y no cenaría nada. Un par de toques en la puerta me alertó, quité a la chica de la vista y abrí dejando paso a un serio y majestuoso Neji que me dejó sin habla. Vestía una yukata blanca que dejaba a la vista un poco de su pecho, su cabello largo estaba un poco húmedo y caía por su espalda… Parpadee levemente y le hice entrar, no tardó un segundo en que la chica se pegara a él.

Miré a Neji, su gesto fruncido me decía que iba a explotar ya… sonreí levemente.

- Neji-san la misión se reanuda mañana¿verdad?

- Así es –dijo él intentando sacarse a la protegida del brazo. Yo sonreí más ampliamente y de dos zancadas me acerqué a él y tomándole de la nuca planté mis labios en los de él. Segundos después note como la chica le había soltado puesto que sus brazos se habían reunido en mi cintura, rodeándome contra su cálido cuerpo. Gimoteé levemente mientras sentía que aquel leve roce estaba fortaleciéndose, sentía una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda contra él.

Nos miramos y acto seguido solo sonreí pidiendo perdón a la muchacha y llevándome a Neji no sin antes cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Cuando me volví a él vi aquel gesto fruncido y suspiré mientras colocaba una mano en mi cadera acentuando el movimiento lateral de esta;

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por salvarte… y bueno, para desearte un feliz cumpleaños…

- Me gustaría más de ese regalo…torpe.

- ¿Seguro genio?

* * *

Un aroma suave inundó la habitación donde me encontraba. Después de un par de intentos por dormirme decidí abrir los ojos para ver de donde o de quien provenía aquel olor que no me dejaba dormir. Tremenda la sorpresa que me llevé, el olor provenía de la blanca piel de ...Neji, quien llevaba unos ajustados pantalones negros que le marcaba el... _Mira arriba, demonios, mira arriba o te da un sofoco_ Pero al alzar la vista me encontré con la fuerte y perfectamente musculada y delineada espalda de Neji. Su cabello moreno caía libre y mojado, pegándose por la espalda y los hombros a esos músculos que había llamado poderosamente mi atención... _Joder! he dormido con el tío más bueno de Konoha...en la misma cama! y no he hecho nada? grrrrr me odio..._Mi mente se llenó de pensamientos incoherentes y de alto contenido sexual mientras me tumbaba de espaldas, para controlarme y no saltarle encima... entonces Neji se volvió justo al tiempo en que me sonrojaba y tapaba mi cara con la sabana... 

- Buenos días… sabes, hay que continuar la misión….

- Ya decía yo que esto no podía ser tan bueno… -gemí trayéndole hacia mi, besando de nuevo sus labios- pero, fue un buen regalo¿no?

- Fue un magnifico, pre-regalo –dijo él mirándome picaramente – mi cumpleaños es hoy…

Solo pude reír… este chico era un genio en todo…

* * *

¿Qué como terminó la misión? Por suerte fuimos mucho más deprisa, la pegajosa no se acercó a Neji ni aunque le dieran dinero por ello y por suerte aquel mismo día la dejamos con su padre y volvimos a Konoha, claro, haciendo noche en aquel pequeño hotel… 

Días después debía volver a mi aldea, y así lo hice despidiéndome con un "hasta ahora" de mi pequeño genio… y de todos los amigos que allí había hecho. Aunque saben, meses después me volví de nuevo, los intercambios suelen ser buenos… sobre todo por motivos matrimoniales.


	17. Zafiros

Siento la luna llenar cada rincón de mi habitación justo antes de cerrar mis ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Los días se hacen largos y monótonos cuando no tienes que hacer cuando tienes tres alumnos adultos y con sus propias preocupaciones, aunque esta tarde habían llegado el kazekage y sus dos hermanos, trayéndome una visión infinitamente mas hermosa que cualquier otra, un ángel de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos zafiros por ojos… Bufé levemente antes de cerrar los ojos, mirando el techo y pensando... 

Un par de horas después siento algo, el silencio no es completo y mis sentidos se han agudizado. Siento los laterales de mi cama hundirse bajo un leve peso, mis kunais no están cerca pero… no se por qué pero no creo que esa presencia intente hacerme daño.. pero no me fío y rápidamente abro los ojos agarrando a mi contrario. Un par de hermosos ojos azules me mira tras de una mascara de gato, mis ojos se ensancharon al descubrir aquel pequeño sello de Suna en él. Mi mano se acerca y retira la mascara con cuidado, sus facciones de porcelana ceden a mi vista, las mejillas tiernamente encarnadas, los labios rosados… Sus hermosos zafiros fijos en mi, ensanchados observando algo que jamás habían visto, mi cara. Como si fueran serpientes sus brazos me rodean atrayéndome irremediablemente a su suave cuerpo, y los míos le siguen en el mismo juego, acariciando la espalda, perdiéndome por primera vez y en silencio en los pliegues de su kimono.

Por primera vez, perdiéndome para siempre, en la suavidad y en la dulzura de sus labios, acariciándola lentamente en el dulce juego de caricias entre nuestros labios.


End file.
